Yule Ball, Take Two
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Harry decides to show Parvati a good time at the Yule Ball.


**Title:** Yule Ball, Take Two  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Harry/Parvati  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 671  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry decides to show Parvati a good time at the Yule Ball.

**Notes:**

**All Those Characters Challenge:**Character – Parvati Patil

**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/One-Shot Competition: **Day 23 – Prompt Used – The Yule Ball

**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **Three of Spades – Write about the Yule Ball

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**The Year Long Story Count Competition**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

><p>Harry stares at Cho for a couple of minutes. She looks so happy with Cedric. He can see the absolute adoration in her eyes.<p>

He looks to his left and sees Parvati fiddling with her dress and suddenly feels guilty. He might not have wanted to go to the Yule Ball with her, only going with her because he had no choice, but she doesn't deserve him ignoring her.

He doesn't know her that well. All he knows about Parvati is she's a pretty girl who's best friends with Lavender, loves Divination, and has a twin sister in Ravenclaw.

Even so, for tonight, he's going to forget about Cho and what might have been and focus on Parvati. She deserves to have fun, and Harry's going to make sure that happens.

When it's time for the opening dance, Harry leads Parvati on the dance floor, putting one hand on her slim waist while she rests a hand on his shoulder. With his other hand, he grips her other hand.

"I'm not the best dancer. In fact, I'm bloody awful," he whispers, thinking she deserves a warning.

She smiles, and Harry's taken aback by how pretty it is. "Don't worry. Just follow my lead, and I'm sure you'll be fine."

Harry nods. Staring into her eyes, they begin the traditional waltz, and he lets Parvati lead even though the male traditionally leads. By the time the first dance is over, Harry's beginning to relax and see it's not that scary.

"Want to sit down?" she asks.

Harry looks over to where Ron is moping and glaring, ignoring Padma who seems bored. He realizes he doesn't want to join in with Ron's brooding session just because he's not with Cho. "No, let's keep dancing, as long as you keep leading."

Parvati nods and does just that. After a couple of more dances, he gets up the courage to try leading. "I mean...It might not end well for your feet, but I'll never learn if I don't try."

She giggles, and Harry finds that it doesn't grate on his nerves like when Lavender makes the same sound. "Lead away, Harry."

It's not a perfect dance, but he doesn't break any of his date's toes, so he considers it a success. "Want to get a drink?"

She nods and loops her arm around his. They go near Ron and Padma. The redhead immediately starts complaining about Hermione and Krum, and Harry quickly grows tired of Ron's incessant whining. "Parvati?"

She nods.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Ron asks when he begins walking away from the duo.

Harry raises his eyebrows. "I'm going to dance with my date. That's why people go to dances."

Ron's face turns bright red. Harry and Parvati begin dancing. They pretty much stay on the dance floor the whole time, only taking short breaks for drinks. Harry hears about Ron's fight with Hermione but doesn't leave Parvati's side. He'll be a good friend tomorrow, but tonight, he belongs to Parvati.

At the end of the evening, during the closing dance of the Yule Ball, Parvati lifts her head up from Harry's shoulder. "So, I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too." He looks around and notices Cho and Cedric are no longer there. He hadn't thought at her at all, not since before the opening dance.

"I was wondering, maybe you wanted to do something? Like go on a date?"

Harry looks into Parvati's eyes and sees a shy, nervous girl, a girl who's afraid of rejection. He had fun with her tonight and got to know her a lot better. He's learned that she's fun, creative, loyal, and loves her sister, who she's supremely proud of, more than anyone. All in all, she's the type of person he would love to get to know.

Maybe nothing will come out of it, but maybe something will, and Harry wants to know for sure. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Parvati squeezes him closer and Harry starts thinking about possible ideas for dates.


End file.
